Ciel Phantomhive at your service
by Sakoray-kun O.o
Summary: Hello I'm Ciel Phantomhive Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's loyal guard dog. I'll willing to answer any and all question to toss at me. DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

Hello there my name is Ciel Phantomhive,the Earl of Phantomhive, and the Queen of England's loyal guard dog. And just who you might be? Alois trampy I mean Trancy the top slut? Sebastian a contracted Paedophile? The Claude creepy paedophile? A average lady or gentlemen? I think understand now …but I could continue…

So got anything you've ever wanted to ask me? Like for example:

Boxers or Briefs. Briefs all the way.

Or isn't it ironic that Sebastian's initials spell S.M S and M Lolll if you didn't notice that it makes it even funnier hopefully you know what S and M stands for… but please don't ask how I possible know.

So review as you are, as a character, as a Grell, NOT CLAUDE, I don't mind dogs either…

Yours truly,

Ciel.

A/U he can only answer your questions through reviews so if there is something you want know just ask him.


	2. And so it begins

**PLEASE READ-Wow people are actually taking this seriously ok. Each question or statement that the reviewer asks is answered sentence by sentence. As if you were really having a conversation with him. **

**FabulousGorgeous Druitt:**

**Hello my pretty little robin! It is I your dashingly handsome true love, Viscount Druitt.**

**Have you receive all of my everlasting love letters, my dear?**

**Tell me my scrumptious little robin, is that dark raven jealous of my charm and dashing looks that he's constantly keeping us apart from each other?**

**Is that evil dark raven holding you against your will in the tower of the Phantomhive manor? Fear not, my Heavenly Beauty! For, I, your prince charming will come rescue you for the clutches of that evil black beast! Just give me the word and I'll be there!**

-shivers- I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about you must of mistaken me for someone else. He is keeping us separate for a good reason! It's more like I'm holding him against his will but ok. The person I need to be rescue from is you! Can I give you the word and you'll be gone? SEBASTIAN!

**Clair: **

**Evening my lord I was wondering do you purposely make mistakes in dance lesson so we will have to dance longer?**

**Sebastian**

Evening to you too, and why on Earth would you ask that you are aware I can't dance, why would ask such a question? You think I enjoy dancing will an unusually tall man!

**A/n then why are you blushing?**

Hey your only allow to talk at the beginning and end none of this in-between crap.

**Finny: **

**Hai Finny here I was just wondering why is it that you let Sebastian bathe you?**

O_o how do you have you been spying not me? Also mainly because he gives the best back message and it nothing he haven't seem before . .

**Ib: **

**Hi this is ib do you like Sebastian?**

Wait Ib from the computer game? Cool beat it got the best ending. And sure I enjoy his service …-cough, cough-… I'm mean his company he provides for me if that was what you were asking.

**That's all for now folks remember keep reviewing :)**

**S.R**

**p.s this story is a spin off of His butler: taking questions by Sebby Michaelis you should check out that story too.**


	3. Rabid fan girls?

**Chef Bardroy **

**Hi young master!**

**How come you won't eat the meals I prepared for you anymore?**

**What's so special about Mister Sebastian's meals? My meals are just as good as he's!**

**Is there something special going on between you and Mister Sebastian?**

**And will you stop letting Lady Elizabeth visit the manor? I'm tried of her forcing me to wear dresses! Oh and I destroyed the kitchen again. Sorry about that.**

Hi Bardroy, the reason why I won't let you cook for me is simply because your cooking can't even be legally classified as edible, I would never even considered that unrecognizable burnt choral lump as food! His meals aren't over saturated with taste of choral and I'm sorry to inform you but they don't measure up to Sebastian's. How dare you imply that to your master. It's preposterous to think I would do such a thing –turns around-

What oh? I have just as little control over her as you do. I would suggest you hiding she's coming over for high tea later today. And I really want to know what is going through your mind to make you think a FLAMETHROWER is a good idea to cook two little chicken breast?

**Mey-Rin **

**Hello, Young Master! Pardon my asking, but would you ever consider sleeping with Mister Sebastian? Not that i care or anything! *flails arms***

Hi Mey-rin O/ / / / o, I hope when say "consider sleeping with him." You mean SLEEPING ONLY sleep in the same bed, if so yeah I mean I done it before he's quite comfortable shockingly.

**Sebby Michealis **

**-I got a shout out! woo! Thanks, I'm glad to have found this-**

**What if Alois jumped through your window right now and ate all the cake?**

**What would you say if your butler confessed that he loves you?**

**Okay thats all for now,**

**Sebby.**

oO_Oo Why would he do such a thing? I mean stealing my soul and erasing my memoires is one thing but taking my cake NOW HE'S GONE TO FAR. Why I would just have to kill him….again.

…really?…

**You really need to get your priorities straightened out. **

Hey what I tell you about-

**I know I know only at the bottom and top of the page **_**comment Cop. **_

**Rio **

**Hi Ciel!**

**I was wondering would you rather be trapped in a closet with Alois or Claude- if you had to...**

If I had to what? Oh my god what? Don't go all fortune cookie on me tell me what I had to do!

**Miyuki Satomi **

**This actually seems fun. hmm... so, Ciel, I happened to notice that sometimes you blush when your butler picks you up or gets within a certain range. care to explain before I mention this to a few rabid yaoi fangirls?**

Simple he doesn't know the meaning of personal and he just comes and invades my space. He's like an invasive species. So of course I would blush. And what you just have random rabid yaoi fangirl around?

**LAIR!**

Hey-

**No this is the end of the page I can talk now and you lie you lie so hard right now.**

**Thanx for all the comes how about we get in a Claude next time eh?**

-Death glare- I going to kill you

**Umm no you're not Byezzz**

**S.R**


	4. I'M A BOY!

**(FYI In authors note different fonts mean different people are talking.) **

**AI! 3 me so happy! CHAPTER FOUURRRRRRRRR get ready for a epic reading experience. OK there a couple embarrassing so we're going to get those out of the way first. And don't ask what's wrong with the spacing. -_-'' **

**-**Ciel- What's wrong with the space?

**Fdtretr CAN YOU NOT READ I Pacifically said don't ask what's wrong with the spacing.**

-Ciel- Ummm you said pacifically…. I realize some people have difficulty saying it but to completely spell the word wrong…

**Listen Ciel you don't like it when I comment during your questioning right? So right now I'm saying the same, so you can 2step your 4ft 9 self out of my Author's note kk.**

-Ciel - Ouch harsh ok I'll leave.

_-?- BULLY_

**WFT who said that?**

* * *

**FabulousGorgeous Druitt 6/24/12 . chapter 3**

**Hello again, my sweet robin! I could never mistaken you for someone else. I see you're playing hard to get, naughty little girl! Well I'll play any game to win your love!**

**Remember that night when you wored that lovely pink dress and tried to seduce me with me, what would you do if I told you that I stole your panties when you were unconscious *winks*?**

**If you didn't have feelings for me then why did you try to seduce me that night?**

Ok let's get one thing straight I'M A BOY! The only reason our path even intertwined with one another was simply because I were investigating the Jack Ripper case, and at the time you were a person of interest. I went in dressed as a women to find out if you were our killer. You sick twisted sexual predator you did that? And while do were doing that you didn't notice the "excess" skin down there? That day will forever haunt my soul… Your soo my hit list.

* * *

**Sebby Michealis**

**Hello Ciel,its your butler.**

**What if Grell fell through the ceiling like right now? And smashed your desk with his face?**

**Are you allergic to cats or just dont like them?**

**Theres twenty sleeping in your closet...**

**And from the last time i reviewed, yes really.**

**Whatcha gonna do about it?**

**Yours truly, Sebby**

Hello Sebastian, Achoo how much does Grell weight? That he could just bust through a roof the floor above me plus a ceiling? I would probably be startled, laugh then call you to come clean him and all his blood off my desk.  
I'm allergic to them Achoo, God Sebastian are you trying to kill me? Well that most certainly explain my sneezing.

- 3 tackle hug 3-

Since this is a teen rated fanfic I can't tell you what I will do about it if you catch my drift *wink*

* * *

**Black Rose 6/26/12 . chapter 3**

**Hello, Ciel!**

**If Sebastian and Claude both proposed to you at the same time, who would you say yes to?**

**Did you enjoy yourself at the Trancy manor when Claude turned you against Sebastian?**

**What would you do if Claude snuck in your room at night when you are sleep and crawled in bed with you?**

Hello to you too, Sebastian of coarse that should have been obvious Sebastian is my….. It would make sense anyway we are chained to each. NO how dare you even bring that out, it's self-explanatory that incident that not at all enjoy able. Lastly I would pull out my gun from under my pillow and shoot him in the balls so he can't contaminate the world.

* * *

**ElizabethPhantomhive **

**Hi Ciel! I have a few questions to ask you.**

**1. Are you gay with Trancy?**

**2. Why can't I paint your nails?**

**3. Can we have another sleepover?**

**That's all! Bye Ciel!**

**Forever Blonde,**

**EECMP**

**P.S.: I made the hole in the wall _**

Hello Elizabeth, erm Lizzy and the answer is Oh god ew no. You can't paint my nails because I'll probably be disowned by the nation for prancing around with pink nail polish on. And sure we can have a sleepover but please stay on your side of the bed this time.

Also you did that why! And what hole.

* * *

**Ok that's all for now thanks for commenting keep those review coming and Earl's work is never done.**

-Ciel- What that doesn't make any sense

**I just wanted to sound cool ok :(**

Epic Failure, good day to you all :)


	5. Mister Emotion toyer

**A/N I have not been disclaim thse lately sorry I don't kuroshitsuji at all and this is for all the chaoter I've missed and the ones to come.**

**PrinceSoma X Agni **

**Prince Soma- Hello Ciel!**

Agni- Greetings, Master Ciel!

Prince Soma- I'm so glad that Sebastian invited us to your sleepover party! We'll be there this evening, my friend!

Agni- And I'll being some curry if you don't mind.

Prince Soma- Now I have some questions for you, Ciel!

1. Do you see me as your best friend and big brother?

2. Why don't you like my idea of the stuff elephant for your funtom company?

3. Do you love Sebastian the same way I love Agni?

Agni- MY PRINCE! That was supposed to be our little secret!

Prince Soma- Don't worry, Agni. Ciel can keep a secret. He is my best friend after all!

4. Can we play chess at your party? Because I think I can finally beat you now!

Prince Soma- That's all my questions! I'll see you tonight, Ciel!

Agni- Good bye for now, Master Ciel.

Hi Soma, Hi Agni  
Happy to hear you can come to the sleepover : )  
Oh curry no I don't mind at, all it's good to have diversity on the food platter.  
Prince Soma I suppose I've always scene you as an older brother.  
I don't think the bond between Sebastian and I is as strong as yours and Agni's tho….. real devotion can't be brought or contracted that bond has to be form properly like yours…

I guess we could play chess your no beating me today, nobody gets that going in a matter of a weeks.

**LittleDarlingAlois Hello Ciel I found you  
I'm just so extremely excited about our sleepover today! I'm going to miss Claude however. I might bring him with me ;P  
Now for my question... might you be excited, Ciel?  
Ole!**

The best Trancy ever,  
Alois

Well I wasn't really finding so it wasn't hard to find me. Yea sleepover, Prince Soma, Agni and I think Lizzy are coming too. DON'T BRING CLAUDE!

**annitheboss**

**XD  
If Sebby were to kiss you randomly for no reason, and you were alone with him in your room, would you be worried?**

Most likely especially if he was wear his "rape face" that evening.

**ElizabethPhantomhive Waaa...Ciel won't let me paint his naaails...I was gonna paint them black...my questions...are...  
1. How can you not know which freakin hole I'm talking about child?  
2. Why is this Druitt guy calling you a 'robin'?  
3. Do you remember what happened last Friday night? Because I don't and I need to...I forgot...  
Love,  
Lizzy  
P.S.: It's hard to stay on my side...You're so fluffy...**

Because my house is four stories high with over 100 rooms do have any idea how many walls 400 that is assuming that all rooms it the house only have four wall I'm not counting that. So pardon my rudeness if I was to say I did not know what wall you were talking about my dear.

I have known idea but he won't go away.

Yeah you felled down the stair when Finny ran into you while you were trying to do the "Claude….."  
you didn't miss much trust me.

**Sebby Michaelis**

**Hello again,**

So your allergic to cats... that makes sense...

uhm... wow. With that last part i was totally kidding. Why would i ever love a thirteen year old? haha i love toying with emotions...

What would you do if i threw a cat in your face?

What if the cake was a lie?

What if the cake was plastic?

Thats all for now, Sebastian.

Hey… oh ok that last part you were just joshing with me eh?

Taking my feelings for a spin right?

You that's funny huh?

Do you get off on that kind of stuff?

Well here something I get off at because I got something for you mister emotion toyer I order you to marry Grell and make many failed attempts at making flamboyant demonic, grim reaper babies. HA suck on that! If you throw a cat at my face I would kill it I really don't like you right now.

Gasp

And mega sadface.

**MadamGrellSutcliff Dearest Earl Brat**

I was wondering what you might do when Sebastian and I get married. I haven't told him yet(he'll be so surprised!) but I've got our wedding planned all out! And if he insists, you can be the flower boy. I guess.

Your Red Goddess,

Grell Sutcliff

Hi!

Oh and please marry him I give you total permission I'm mad at him right now so I want to see him _suffer _and if it's in god will you might even be blessed with little demonic,grim reaper babies.

**a/n awww sebby hurt ciel's feeling he just I kid that was evilbut then again you are a demon –sigh-**


	6. ALICORN? r u kidding me

Hilo Big sleepover night I kinda lost track of people. I hid all the alcohol so Alois can't be more idiotic in a large group then what he already is xD.

**Heyyy I was so suppose to fill them in wahhh ok basically what the midget with the cane said as I don't own black butler ok There I said it. **

**Enjoi : )**

**Miyuki Satomi**

**no i do not have some rabid fangirl hanging around. I simply have a computer and internet. Which is better in a way because then you don't get attacked. Anyways questions: pocky or mochi? and exactly what did Sakoray-kun mean when he/she yelled out liar then abruptly cut off. and what do you mean he's like an invasive species? you did pretty much invite him into your life. and what would you do if a bunch of alicorns (alicorn winged unicorn) broke in your window right as you were reading this, and started to eat your important paperwork? and if you were forced to participate in a smosh style epic food battle, you not sebastian, what food would you choose. and tell me, how do you have access to the internet anyways?**

Since I have neglected to answer your question I put it on top : )

Ok pocky, and while we're on the subject do you have any, by chance? What he meant, by that you ask… basically I was full crap and just flat out lied to you of it. And I didn't purposely summon him so he's still an invasive species. Also alicorns really that's not even plausible one, but I play along. Since being kidnapped seem to be a common threat in the little as I Earl and I have master the art of been tired up and stole I keep a golf club behind the curtain I'll just beat them with that. DIE StrANGE Deform Celestial beings Die! Something along those lines. BACON!

That a really good question, hmm how is it possible for a boy born in the 19century to use the internet and have a fanfiction account. He's been alive for over 100years and is currently living in the 21century.

:3

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**Muahaha, now I will bring Claude, just to annoy you :P  
Maybe we can switch butlers for the night... hm. Maybe. Sebastian doesn't smell as nice as Claude though. So nevermind.  
What would you think if we did switch though, hm Ciel?**

The best Trancy ever_**, **__–cough Trampy cough-__**  
**_**Alois**

Are you kidding me why? I won't let him in, please refrained from bring your creepy paedophile butler to my manor. NO WE ARE NOT SWITCHING BUTLER! THAT THE WROST IDEA you have come up with thus far. :/

**Sebby Michaelis**

**Awww is the poor little earl upset? * Laugh *  
i feel terrible. (if demons had feelings..)  
I'm sorry, how can i make it up to you?**

I'm not marrying grell. I'll rip your contact out before that happens, because I'm not cutting my hand off. Oh and by the way, i hate kids...

Your just too cute when your frustrated, you know that?

This is too good...

Your favorite demon,  
Sebastian.

Yeah I'm upset and don't aw me I'll have you know I'm not a kid. And if you want to make it up to me?…. Sleep with me tonight and not like that I mean -SLEEP -with me hmph, nothing sexual.

And why not? You would make him so happy, and you wouldn't have to worry about throw him out of the kitchen cause _you'll be together forever _that doesn't sound lovely to your ears Sebastian you realize how long _ FOREVER _ is don't you? AH why do you do that I'll have to lose and eye order for that to happen and cutting your hand off isn't that bad you didn't in the first season. Lastly –twitch twitch- you stupid Demon I'M NOT CUTE WHEN I'M ANGRY.

Good day to you.

**xXMrsMadHatterXx**

**Hello Ciel-kun! My name is Lena and I have a few questions!  
1.) Can I steal Sebastian? Please? :D  
2.) Do you every realize how shota you are?  
3.) I think its a great idea to let Claude go to the sleepover u  
4.) Can I come too? :3**

Hello Lena that depends what do you want to use him for?  
Whatever do you mean how shota I'm am I do not realize it at all  
Claude's not come.  
Sure you can come NOT Claude.

**ElizabethPhantomhive**

**Huh? But I thought I was doing the yes..Well anyway, can't wait for the sleepover!  
1. Can I make Sebastian beautiful?  
2. Can I have a cookie  
3. Can we get a kitty? Pweez?  
Liz-Liz out.**

Sure go to town make him as beautiful as you can possible manage. No mine cookies not sharing Sebastian baked them for me not you. I'm allergic to them do you want me dead or something?


	7. I'm not cute!

**Ok I basically have nothing to say I just finished writing a 3,395 word chapter so all my brain juice is drained sorry.**

**Sebby Michaelis**

**Aw you see what I mean! Adorable!  
I'll take you up on your request, and I Promise not to do anything.  
One question: why did I hear you saying my name in your sleep? It sounded like a pleasant dream to me... ;)**

I don't like grell, that's why. I prefer you.

I love cats,  
Sebastian

Wow I didn't think you would do it k, you can't leave you have to stay with me till morning. And you said you weren't interested in me why would you bother trying anything? I don't know why you heard me saying your name in my sleep maybe it was a fighting scene and you saved me something like that. And hey what the devil do you mean it sounded like a _pleasant dream?_

**ElizabethPhantomhive **

**Waaaaaah...if you don't give me a cookie I won't make Sebby beautiful!  
1. Can I have a cookie?  
2. Why are you allergic to kitties?  
3. Can we get a puppy?  
Liz-Liz out.**

FINE you can have a cookie just start crying please. I'm not sure why I'm allergic to kitties I just am I was born with his allergy. Yes I puppy yes That is something we can get : ).

**xXMrsMadHatterXx **

**Im Back!  
1. OH nothing! Can I at least give him a kitty? :3  
2.)Shota ean appering younger than your age and being extremely cute 7  
3.)Claude needs more love. ono I swaer I'm his only fangirl...  
4.) u Thank you! I'll be over soon..  
5.) Y U POOR MAKE POOR  
SEbAATION SERVE YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY? I WANTED TO THROW MY COMPUTER WHEN YOU SAID THAT!  
*rages***

Sure I suppose, wow I'm not cute now I'm really annoyed. And yes Sebastian is mine I refuse to share him with the world. Mwwuhahahahahahahaha! –cough cough cough- excuse me.

**Queen Cupcake**

**P.s Linnybare haha XD  
Hello earl ciel! Hahaa  
So if you had to chosse a full week between Alois and lizzy without help of any one who will you chosse an why?  
And can I have a cookie? Please!  
Also why is Alois ummmm running on the roof? Umm ok then haha lol! Also can i come to the sleep over lol haha**

Hi, think I would pick Alois he's not that bad once you get passed the yandere he fair nice just misunderstood. Sure you too can have a cookie. I have no idea I never know what he's doing. Sure you can sleepover your welcome anytime.

**PrinceSoma x Agni  
Prince Soma- Hi Ciel! Great party! I snooped into Sebastian's room and saw Grell living in his closet.  
Why is Grell living in Sebastian's closet?  
Then I snooped in your room and saw a man with long blonde hair living in your closet! And he was rubbing his face on your clothes and saying weird things about a robin! What a weird man!**

Thanks I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself. I'm not quite sure why Grell is living in Sebastian's closet he takes obsession to a whole new level. Wow you saw that's embarrassing I fairly sure he has me confused with another person, but he insist on stalking me –sighs- what is wrong with people these days? He's very strange indeed.

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**Dearest Earl Phantomhive,  
*Squeal* Thank you!  
SEBAS-CHAAAAAAN! *hops into his arms* We're getting MARRIED! Isn't that wonderful? We'll be together forever and ever and ever and raise adorable little children together!  
Thank you Ciel!  
I do have a few questions more for you  
Has Lizzie ever figured out that you were the one with the dress she liked so much?  
Do SebaCiel shippers drive you as crazy as they drive me?  
And what do you think about Undertaker?**

That's all for now

Your Red Goddess,  
Grell Sutcliff

P.S. Sebby, the cake is not a lie. But when given the chance between neurotoxin and cake, choose the neurotoxin. It's less poisonous.

Um yeah about that Sebastian refuses to marry you and Will said something about you not being allowed to marry him either sorry. No lizzy doesn't know please refrain from telling her. No they piss me off, so annoying lastly the undertaker is ok He always makes us tell jokes before he answers our questions.

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**Oh Ciel, why so mean? :P I think its a bloody good idea if I do say so myself! Claude NEVER makes my tea right, and Sebastian seems... decent...  
But anyway...**

If you had to spend approximately 24 hours with me or Claude, who would you pick? (and don't say 'neither' - that's cheating :P)

I'll be awaiting your answer! I'm gonna go see what trouble I can get Hannah into.

The best Trancy ever,  
Alois

P.S. Call me a tramp again and your other eye meets my pointy stick, Phantomhive. :P

Um you all day any day you didn't kiss my foot and try to deep throat me with a tooth brush and you probably wouldn't try to rape me in my sleep.

**Guest **

**Hello Ciel Phantonhive. I can not allow your demon mutt to marry Grell because it is forbidden among grim reapers. Now I have some questions.  
Why did you form a contract with that vermin?  
What do you think of the pairing UndertakerxVincent? I heard from Undertaker that he had a secret relationship with your father.  
That is all for now.**

William T. Spears

PS. Tell Grell to stop living in that vermin's closet and to get back to work!

Hello Will, why are you tell me this Grell is going to be the only one upset here.  
I formed a contract with Sebastian because…. He came for me when I was at my lowest the only one that answer my cries despair.  
PARDON ME my father what? That's ridicules I refuse to believe my father is gay. He was happily married to my mother not the undertaker that doesn't make any sense.


	8. it's ur mission to piss me off isn't it?

**HI I don't own Kuroshitsuji that is all. : )**

**Queen Cupcake**

**Hello once more!  
If you can choose any year what year would it be?  
Had you ever had a suger rush?  
Whats you favorit color?  
What is your favorit dish? It can be any.  
What is the wriest qustion you ever gotten?  
If you have to ware a dress again would you or not?  
And thank you for the cookie :)!**

Hi to you too,  
Um I suppose that it would have to be 1912 the year the Titanic sunk.  
A sugar rush I had several I blame Sebastian he encourages them.  
My favorite colour you ask is blue.  
My favorite dish is Strawberry Romanoff cake y_um_.  
The weirdest question was if I knew that my father and the Understaker had a relationship wft why would someone tell me that?  
NO I would never wear that dress again corsets are the devil!  
And you're welcome.

**Guest**

**haha Cielllllll**

**Questions!**  
**Have you ever even read some of those romance stories between you and Sebastian? Some of those are REALLY freaking cute! 3**

**Also are you aware that you hide your emotions very badly?**

**And I have to ask, after that night you wore the dress and danced at the ball, did you know how great you pulled off that dress? And have you ever worn the dress again, and just looked in the mirror admiring how great you look in it?**

**(oh and btw, author, this thing is amazing! XD haha so funny! And STFU ciel, I'm giving the author permission to talk in the middle of the story this time. :I)**

Umm yeah once but it was an accident I didn't know what it was till the middle there umm extremely explicit.

_-Ciel you were on that yaoi heaven site what did you type in to accidently get on that site?- _

Shut up I'm a boy with needs ok.

No I gave it to Mey-Rin I hate dresses.

**Sebby Michaelis**

**Dear Bocchan,  
So you don't luffles me? :( aww your terrible.  
Uhh I have a bit of a confession, your dad was sexy...  
But not as sexy as you would be as a neko Bocchan ;)  
So what goes through your head when Elizabeth is hugging you? In mine its like: ima gonna pop her head off! He's MINE.  
By pleasant I mean you moaned my name and yelled more Sebastian ;)  
Because I was kidding about not liking you, I love you!**

**I luffles you Bocchan,**  
**Your sexy butler,**  
**Sebastian**

I never said that. And I'm fairly sure I'm a better person then you  
WFT what is wrong with you people quit crushing on my father gross!  
I could only imagine what you would do to me if I woke up looking like a neko.  
I was thinking air, air I need air.  
SEBASTIAN! Why would you tell me something like that in front of all these people It's not my fault I can't control those dream, you just need to go be sexy somewhere else.  
I don't believe you, you embarrassed me once I'm not letting you do it again Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice shame on me.

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**'Dearest' Earl Brat,  
I do not appreciate you lying to me! You said we could be happily married!  
Will should know I don't play by the rules by now. I'm a bad girl!  
Sebas-chan, Sebas-chan, where are you, darling? Why do you resist my pleas? You know we'd be the HOT TOPIC together, don't you?  
And I live in his closet because so many people make 'coming out of the closet' jokes to me that I figure I may as well do something to give them substance. I'm not gay... I only like men, as a lady should!  
By the way, I'm totally telling Lizzie, Mr. Liar!  
Right... Questions.  
Um...  
How are you liking the 21st century?  
Favourite pairing? What is it?  
And finally...  
Cake?**

**Your Red Goddess,**  
**Grell Sutcliff**

**((P.S O.O.C. SomaxAgni, you are a very good role-player!))**

Sorry, they both said no. Your darling is hiding from you. You're too much. No I don't think so. That's not normal behavior strange. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL LIZZY! DON'T TELL HER PLEASE.

It's ok I almost got mauled by someone on bath salt though that was kind of scary.

**ConfusedSoAmI**

**Hellloooo Ciel! I am new here to all of this but i have a few questions:**

**1. Did u pourpously cosplay as miku hatsune when u dressed as a girl cuz u looked a bit like her.**

**2. Have u ever mistaken Finny as a girl?**

**That is all.**

Hello

No I had no intention of purposely dress as Miku I didn't even notice that until now.  
Yes I have for the first three month he worked for me I was positive he was a girl.

**Sakoray-kun O_o**

**OK because I can I'm going to ask you a question as myself  
Thanks for giving me permission to talk in the middle of Ciel's story Ciel you got owned like donkey-kong  
4. What's your favorite anime?  
3. ummm do you enjoy being kidnapped and tried up.  
2. I know you asked Sebby this on his questionnaire but what's your favorite part? Sebastian dressing you or undressing you?  
1. Would you like to been able to sit on Sebastian's lap like Mao does on Lau?**

Tsk I hate you.  
My favorite anime is Elfen Lied though I cry every time I want it, it's so sad.  
No that's sick, why would anyone enjoy being tied up?

**It's called S and M**

Oh yeah gross.  
Dressing me, I feel over expose when he takes all my clothes off.  
I don't think so those boney legs would kill my bottom.

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**... Really? You'd choose me? Oh Ciel, you're flattering me! ;)**

**Moving on... Oooooh I've got a good one! :)**

**Am I cute in a dress? :P**  
**And do you think I should poke out Hannah's other eye? It'd be more attractive to see her in two bandages...**

**The best Trancy ever,**  
**Alois**

Guess maybe from a non-homosexual stand point I guess.  
That would be a bad idea enough with the eye poking OK?

**Guest **

**Hello, Earl Phantomhive. I do have a few questions. First off, simple questions.  
Does the Undertaker scare you?  
Does Grell annoy you?  
Does Sebastian piss you off a lot?**

**Scenario questions.**  
**Sebastian is staring at you lustfully every night while you are asleep. You wake up to catch him doing this. Your reaction?**  
**Lizzy makes you wear kitty ears and a kitty tail. Sebastian loves it. You are forced to wear them all day and all night or Lizzy will cry. What do you do?**

**Thank you for your time.**  
**Ghosted Army**

OK ask away.  
Not really he's is odd I will admit.  
A tad but not as much as he annoys Sebastian ;)  
Sometimes, with that _I'm sexy and I know it _smile.  
Well I would stare blankly into to his eyes debating with myself to shoot him with my gun from under my pillow, kick him in his privates or run like there was no tomorrow or start crying he usually stop whatever he was doing if I start crying he hates it when I cry.

**FabulousGorgeous Druitt**

**Hello, my darling robin! The other day I received a restraining order from you, my dear! The postman must of made a mistake and deliver it to the wrong man. So now I am living in your closet so we could be closer together.**  
**Tell me why do you denie our love?**  
**Why does that Dark Raven watch you while you sleep? I should be the only one to watch you slumber in the moon light!**  
**Anyway,you and I on the Royal Caribbean Cruise! What do you say, my little robin? We'll be like Rose and Jack from Titanic! STAR CROSS LOVERS!**  
**That's all my questions for now.**

**p.s. I found your diary and read it.**

WHAT IF YOU DONT GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW I'M DUMPING LIGHTER FLUID ON IT AND SETTING IT ON FIRE WITH YOU IN IT! And believe me when I say that it will be bigger than the great fire of London!

Because. I. don' . you. You. Panty. !

I don't know why, most likely because he thinks I look cute when I'm asleep. You try doing that I'll kill you. OMG no I just finished watching that movie for the first time the other day and no! Star crossed lovers my ass!

Actually I can be Jack and you can be Rose and when you go to jump off the back off the boat I don't stop and you could just drown.

P.s Do you make it your mission to piss me off?

**Author sighing off**


	9. MARRY YOU!

**WOW So many review I so happy thnxs times 12 : )**

**Kuroshitsuji is not mine. wahhh**

**Guest**

**Have you ever seen any of the cielxsebastian pairinggs on fanfiction? if yes, then how do you feel about them?**

Yes –blushes- Sakoray made me read one of his I think they are really detailed.

**He likes them, I got him hooked :P**

**Sebby Michaelis**

**Your tiring me. All the time ringing in my ears yelling: SEBASTIAN BRING ME MORE CAKE!  
Bocchan, your driving me crazy, your acting like a pregnant woman. You going to get plup and look it too. So from now on your on a strict diet, one slice of cake a week, and no more sweets for breakfast.  
Oh and next time you come down stairs at two a.m. and decide to steal snacks, I'll put in an upper empty cabinet. Yes I saw you.  
So:  
What are your true feelings about me?  
Do find it awkward that I dress and bathe you?  
Would you mind if I left for a month?  
...Will you marry me?**

**Thats all,**  
**Sebastian**

WAIT YOU THINK I'm FAT! ONE SLICE! Have you gone mad what do expect me to eat I'll starve! Can I still have tea at least?  
Hey it's my house how can I steal something that's already mine? And I get hungry at night.  
-blushes- Well I don't know your loyal and I like having you around.  
Umm not really you have been doing for so long I kinda got use to it.  
Yes I would mind! Someone better had died for you to be leaving my side for that long! Why are you asking all these tedious question?

…..O/ / /O

**ElizabethPhantomhive**

**Yay! Cookies! We can get a puppy! Wait...start crying? Whuuuut?  
1. Why do you want me to start crying?  
2. Why are you so hateful towards Sebastian?  
3. Can I have another cookie?  
4. Am I pretty? ••  
Liz-Liz out.**

I don't think so It will remind to much of my dead dog Sebastian and the fire….  
Yes start crying MUAHAHAHAHAH

**-? Wft-**

Sebastian cut off my sugar intake I'm going crazy here!  
I'm not hateful toward him I just like give him a hard time so he will never grow bored of me.  
Sure since I can't have anymore : (  
No you're not pretty you're beautiful. 3

**ConfusedSoAmI**

**Hello Ciel again! This time I bring my OC, Clementine! And her butler Thomas!**

**Clem (short for clementine): 'ello there!**  
**Thomas: ugh...**  
**Clem: ehehehe okay i have got to ask...who is the guy with the goggles that cant cook? O-o i cant remember his name!**  
**Thomas: _**

**Ok my question!**

**Ciel have you ever met Sherlock Holmes? :D**

Bardroy his names Bard the ex-America solider that can even make ice without burning it. -_-

**-How is that even possible?-**

That statement stumped the greatest scientist but where there is a will there's a way.  
And no I never got the pleasure of meeting him.

**LittlePuffy4ever**

**Hi, Ciel!**

**You see Sebastian as your best friend or just as a friend?**  
**If you were locked in a house full of cats what would you do?**  
**Bye Ciel**

**P.S.: Always call me Puffy, okay?**

**Sorry my bad English**

Hi Puffy

I see Sebastian as a best friend I suppose he's always there.  
Sneeze like mad I'm allergic you know.

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**Ahem... So if that's the case...**

**How about you, me, Claude, Sebastian, and any other manly guy you can think of ALL put on our most girly dresses and corsets and go have fun with that Druitt guy? :P I DARE YOU.**

**Alois Trancy**

**P.S. I poked out Hannah's eye, wanna see pictures? XD**

How about I highfive you, in the face, with a chair? Super bad idea I refuse. Dare me all you want I still not doing it.

NO I'll throw up why are you so mean to her she's nice I like her.

**Dusk Maiden**

**Hi Ciel Phantomhive!  
What would you do if you were locked in a closet with that Druitt guy?  
What would you do if you were turned into a chihuahua? I plan on writing a story about you being turned into a chihuahua!  
If you and Sebastian ever get married, would you be wearing a wedding gown at your wedding?  
Would you ever wear booty shorts like Alois?  
Do you play video games? If yes, what is your favorite video game?  
That's all my questions for now!**

Hi  
Cry and scream for Sebastian to come save me : (  
I would murder you, Sebastian would hate me.  
I not sure I never gave it any thought.  
Maybe to bed under my nightshirt it has a really nasty habit of riding up when I sleep.

All the time Legend of Zelda skyward sword in trying to beat it now.

**Guest **

**PrinceSoma x Agni  
(sorry, I accidentally press the post comment button before I was finished my review.)  
Prince Soma- Hello Ciel! I have more questions for you!  
1. Do you have a stuff animal that you like to cuddle with?  
2. When you were little, did you have a nanny to take care of you like my Mina did for me?  
3. Who do you think is the hottest butler? Agni, Sebastian, or Claude?  
4. Why are you so grumpy when ever I come over to play with you?  
Prince Soma- Those are my questions for now.**

**p.s. Thanks, MadamGrellSutcliff! You're a good cosplayer too!**

Hi to you too  
Yeah I it's a giant teddy bear named Auto that sits at the end of my bed but I only sleep with him if my scared.  
No I don't recall anything like that.  
Um tied between Sebastian and Agni  
You kinda come early so I'm still sleepy but you want to come over to day?

**Guest RoseMaiden**

**Hello Ciel!**  
**Have you ever had liquor chocolates without knowing there was liquor in them?**  
**What would you do if Sebastian was hiding a large wild cat (like a tiger) in his room?**

Hello  
Well even if I did I would know now would I?**  
- Do you always have to be such a smart ass?-**

Would you rather me be a dumb ass?

**-rolls eyes-**

Never go in his room.

**Guest **

**Claude: Hello my delicious little Bocchan, It's Claude.  
How are you? Some day soon I'm going to dump this Trancy brat and come and rescue you from that horrible man you call a butler. I promise you that.  
What size clothes do you wear?  
Would you like me to dispose of Sebastian for you?  
Did you know your foot tastes good?  
I'll see you later Ciel... I'm watching you right now...**

I'm Not every telling you!  
NO but I would really like it if you disposed of yourself.  
Ew don't say such disgusting things.  
Creepppperrrrr.

**Guest **

**Cielllll, why is Sebby being mean to me? Oh, it was probably because I secretly put makeup on him... Oh yeah, I'm that stealthy. My questions...um...  
1. Why do you wear an eyepatch? I've always wondered that but it never seemed to come up in conversation...  
2. Were YOU the girl in the pretty dress at Lord Druitt's ball?  
3. Does Sebastian have the hots for you.  
Love,  
Lizzy**

It was an injured I received, for my attacker after the fire…  
No.  
Maybe it would surprise me.

**Guest **

**Hey Ciel!  
You are so scrumptious!  
OMG did i say that out loud! *blush*  
I have one question  
"If Sebastion were to rape you, how would you treat him the next day?"  
Oh can i have a cookie?**

Be scarred for life, hate him and never come out of my room do you people want me to get raped or something?  
Yes.

**Guest **

**Hello there Ciel! I have a question for you:  
why, out of all things, did you dress up as a PIRATE for Alois' little costume ball-thingy? I mean really! you couldn't even have been, like, a mummy or something? Seriously! A pirate? WHY?  
oh, and what did it feel like to have Trancy take over your body? did it hurt?  
3, KuroFangirl101**

Sebastian made me I don't usually choose what I wear.  
No it didn't hurt but I felt really violated.

**BYEZ BYEZ**


	10. candy coffin

**I don't own kuroshitsuji sadface. I'm [pretty sure in this chapter Ciel is making it his mission to piss and may people off as possible I have been warned.**

**Queen Cupcake**

**Hello ciel! Haha XD  
What's is your favorite song right now?  
Also what is you top 10 moives it can can any?  
Also what will you do if you where change to a girl for some odd reson?  
A number?  
What is you favroit sport and wht time do you like?  
Also do you go to school and what is you most like or dislike about school?  
Also...Do you like cake or death? Hahaha(inside joke lol hahah XD)  
That's all for now and have a good day and also happy late of 4th of July hahaha XD  
**

Hi why are you laughing?  
Umm song Beethoven symphony No.9  
Titanic, Avatar, all of the old Planets of the apes, Gladiator, How to kill a mockingbird. That all I can think of.  
Hide from that FabulousGorgeous Druitt guy.  
6  
hunting, morning.  
Yes sadly Sebastian makes me. I dislike the washroom they're disgusting.  
-_- CAKE!

**LittlePuffy4ever**

**Hi Cielll!**

How are you?  
You can play any musical instrument?  
Have you seen an Inugami? I've heard are pretty cute.  
You've turned into a cat?  
If you had another pet which would you call?  
Can I make a birthday party for you?

BYE BYE CIELLLL!

-

Sorry my bad English

Hi puffy  
I'm good thanks for asking  
Yes I play the violin  
Yeah that dog from the game Ookami.  
I would hide from Sebastian  
Lulu  
my birthday is not until December but ok.  
Bye

**ConfusedSoAmI**

**Me: well i asked because im still new to the name of the phantomhive manor and *blushes* hes cute! LOL! okay I have grell with me!**

Grell: I DONT WANT YOU I WANT SEBASTIAN!

Me: o.e okaaaaaaay theeeeen... So, Ciel, can I glomp sebastian? And can he come to my house for the day? Please? Lol i love him so much! :)

Grell: does that mean i can have him tooooooo? :D

Me: nu. Mine.

Grell: _

Me: ciel do u like techno music? Or what kind of music do u like? :D

I guess it's ok you'll have to catch him first.  
No I like classical.

**ElizabethPhantomhive**

**Hi Ciel! I am soooo excited! I'm going on a trip! YES! LIZ-LIZ gets ALL the cookies! MUAHAHAHAHA...So, my questions:  
1. Are you gay for Sebastian?  
2. Why is Sebby saying you can't have sweets? You look fit to me...  
Forever Blonde,  
Lizzy  
P.S.: Aww you're so sweet.  
**

Hi

Why would I be gay for Sebastian he did do anything special.  
I not sure he keep saying I'll get fat**.  
-gay can also mean happy depending on what century you live in ;) -**

**FabulousGorgeous Druitt  
THAT HORRIBLE DARK RAVEN KICKED ME OUT OF YOUR CLOSET AND MANOR! HOW DARE HE KEEPS US APART! BUT FEAR NOT, MY DEAR ROBIN, FOR I HAVE JOIN FORCES WITH THE CHARMING SPIDER TRANCY BUTLER TO RESCUE YOU FROM THAT WRETCHED RAVEN BEAST!  
When I heroically rescue you from the dark beast, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in all of England?  
Where would you like to go for our honeymoon, little robin?  
Do you think your late parents would of been honor to have me for a son-in-law? I think they would be overjoyed that their only daughter will be marrying me!**

-Blankly stare at you-  
Listen you overly sexual, human trafficking, gender confused sorry excuse for a man. I will NOT marry you, I would be pleased if you would take a honeymoon with yourself to the depth of hell. My late parents would be displeased to hear that their S-O-N son, son ok man boy same gender as yourself. Would ever bring up the idea of marrying such a tool, like yourself.

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**You like her? YOU LIKE THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAID? *gag* Well then again, there is the whole Luka thing involving her... You're strange, Ciel, worse than me.**

More questions then!  
1) I never got to ask, just how WAS it having me control you for that period of time? For me, it was quite fun. I so woulda jumped off that statue-thing.  
2) And who would win in a fight, my triplet servants or Sebastian?  
3) And are you seriously messed up in your brain after everything that happened with Sebastian tricking you and you wanted to kill me, and then you wanting to kill Sebastian and that thing with the eye in Hannah's throat... (Yes, I saw that. That's why I can't see why you like her.)

Trancy out.

Right I'm the supposed strange one, yet you're the one that goes around stabbing people's eyes out just saying….  
It was awful thanks you for asking.  
Where were you during the second season my butler beat those triplets twice, I will say the dog will beat the spider every time. –smirks-

Now I'll ask you a question was it fun when Claude killed you I never got to ask?

**-that's not nice Ciel he's gonna trip out-**

**Black Rose Butler**

**Hello again, Ciel!  
What do you think of Elizabeth's brother Edward?  
What do you think of the pairing EdwardxCiel? I only found 3 fanfics with this pairing.  
What would you do if Alois dragged you to a strip club?  
Has Sebastian ever got drunk from catnip tequila? If yes, was terrifying or hilarious?**

Hello  
I have nothing bad to say about him, he's only a acquaints, so I can't say.  
I say that it was a horrid idea from the gecko.  
How would we get passed the bouncer we would never be let in.  
-shivers- Please refrain from reminding me of the incident the last that happen he locked me in a closet and wouldn't let me out till I put on this neko outfit.

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**'Dearest' No-Good-Dirty-Rotten-Husband-Stealing Brat,  
I'm going to reap your sorry little smarmy arse! Just you wait...  
I only have one question- What kind of wood do you prefer for your coffin?  
With a flaunt of death,  
The Red Goddess,  
Grell Sutcliff**

(P.S. Oh dear god another one of these fics taken over by disgusting, pedophiliac SebaCiel. How dissatisfactory. Last review from Grelly Bye)

One made one of candy that I could eat my way out of


	11. Social circle

**A/N Yeahhh 72 review thanks guys  
I sadly do not own kuroshitsuji**

**Guest **

**Okay, so you answered my question about your pirate costume, but I forgot to ask my other question:  
Do you know what is in that matress of yours? Is it, like, feathers or something? It looks so plush!  
3, KuroFangirl101**

Feather yes imported yellow canary to be exact.

**Ice LunaWolf**

**Hi Ciel!  
Since Sebastian tried to teach you to dance, has Sebastian ever tried to teach you ballet?  
I heard you won't use the bathroom at night. Why? Is it because you're afraid of the dark?  
Has Lizzie ever tried to play nurse whenever you got sick?  
Have you seen the movie The Raven? It's about Edgar Allen Poe.  
Well that's all for now! Bye!  
**

Hello  
He has suggested the idea from time to time but I don't really care for it much.  
How do you people find thing of that sort out who's telling you? Any who, the dark doesn't frighten me not knowing what is luring in to dark is what frightens me. And its cold at night and my bed is so warm so I never want to leave.

**LittlePuffy4ever**

**HI CIIIEEELLLL!  
What kind of candy do you like?  
You do not really like cats or is it because you're allergic to them?  
Have you ever fell in love with someone?  
Would you like your dog Sebastian was alive?  
Would you like to see in real life an Inugami equal to the game Shin Megami Tensei?  
What is your favorite animal?  
BYE BYE CIEL!**

-

Sorry my bad english

Hi Puffy,  
I like peppermint a great deal.  
I'm allergic to them but I don't mind them.  
Love, I'm only 12 I don't fully know what love truly is so I do think I have very.  
Um that would be nice but then we would have two Sebastian and that would get confusing.

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**...Dang Ciel, you know how to push my buttons. No, it wasn't fun, it was actually quite gross.  
Now for more personal questions...  
What would you do if I told you I stole your diary, read it, and posted it allll over the internet?  
What would you do if we were related?  
Have you ever expected Sebastian to suddenly reveal that he's your father?**

Trancy out.  


What would I do ask? Nothing I wouldn't give you the satisfactory of angering me.  
That would never happen but I'm not sure nothing I guess, but it would make that whole you wanting me thing that much stranger.  
At first that's why I named him after my dead dog since he looked too much like my late father.

**MadamGrellSutcliff**

**Dearest Earlie PhantomBrat,  
MAC or PC?  
Do most corporate scumbags sell their souls to demons?  
Politicians are demon's too, right?  
Puppies or hypo-allergenic kittens? Which is cuter? Even though we all know kittens are cuter.  
Um... Oh! I know!  
The hat. The blue rose one. Where did you purchase it and do they come in pretty, pretty red?  
Have you seen William around? I think he's hiding from me. Likely because he knows I have a little surprise for him and he does t want to ge a glimpse before it's ready! The thoughtful darling...  
That's all for now.  
With a flaunt of death,  
The Red Goddess,  
Grell Sutcliff**

Pc  
I'm not sure I generally don't allow a lot of corporate scumbags into my social circle.  
Puppies, hypo-allergenic kittens look like wrinkly rats.  
The le Monte in Paris.  
No I have not sorry.

**Sakoray-kun O.o**

**Hey Ciel imma ask you a query now,  
Who would you rather be stuck in a attic with Claude or that Druitt fellow?  
Also, who do think is pretty Hannah, Lizzy or Mey-rin?  
What would do you to be able to see your parents again?**

Ugh hey  
-shivers- The Druitt guy I think I have a better chance with him and I would come out with my soul at least.  
(Hannah) but don't tell lizzy that ;)  
Die a hundred times over, I miss them terribly .

**Sebby Michaelis**

**Is that a yes? or a no...  
I was really crossing my fingers... hah ;)  
A month long trip home, my lord. I have friends and sort of family to visit...**

So if yes, will you wear a dress?  
If no, why?  
if yes, can i kill druitt and claude?

Damn it Sebastian, fine yeah, your leaving me for a month to visit family and friend wait you have friend haha just kidding. But then I'll have to stay with Lizzy family till you get back and her Aunt scares me.  
Hey why do I have to wear the dress I rather not that would be de ja vu of the corset scene in the first season, And Claude yes the Druitt guy leaving him be he's creepy but he's harmless.


	12. Cause he's a flirt

**A/N Hi sorry for being away for so long I not going to lie I was busy, and then I got lazy then I totally forgot about this one sorry.**

_Ciel: So without farther ado letting that answering commence!_

**LittlePuffy4ever**

**Hi Ciel!  
Why do you like the name Sebastian?  
If you'd like Sebastian is adopted you?  
What kind of clothes do you prefer?  
Bye Bye Ciel!**

-

Sorry my bad English

Hello Puffy,  
I'm not sure it has a nice ring to it I suppose.  
That would be a little creep, I already had a father I don't need another one.  
I prefer modern day clothing.  
bye.

**Mystique Madjik**

**、アール****·****シエル****·****ファントムハイヴこんにちは****  
I have a few questions for you... sorta...  
First Where can I get a demon butler as cute as sebby? I want one soooo bad!  
Can you tell the shinagami that there are still some dead souls hanging around my house?  
Do you think it's possible for dead souls to become demons?  
I'm planning on making a fan fiction about one of your ancesstors or something, is that okay?  
One more thing...  
ISABELLA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?  
Isabella: Don't tell that little twit about me or I will kill you, send you to the depths of Hell, have daddy make you look ugly within your coffin, dance on your grave, and bring you back so I can do it all over agian. hehehe  
Me: I'm already going to Hell anyway...*sigh* OMFG Don't make Undie make me look ugly! He's my fav character and I already know what's going to happen to my soul next... I think I'll be reborn or something... Bye Ciel!  
Isabella: Bye my twit of a cousin I already have a coffin made for you, so come and test it out Hehehe  
Me: O.O WTF?**

You can't, he's the one and only. Perhaps you might contract with one almost as cute if you're lucky, but from what I recall aren't most demons ugly?  
I'll have Sebastian call Grell.  
Maybe if their evil enough, have you ever watched the grudge?  
I suppose as long as it's a well written one.  
? O_o bye ?

**Ice LunaWolf**

**Hi again!  
Sebastian was the one who told us about you not wanting to use the bathroom at night! He say it in one of the Black Butler episode! Hehe!  
Has Lizzie ever tried to play nurse whenever you got sick?  
Have you seen the movie The Raven?  
What would your late parents think if they ever found out that their son wore a dress during the Jack The Ripper case?  
Since your late father was once the Queen's Watchdog, do you think he would ever wear a dress for a case?  
That's all for now! Bye!**

Stupid Sebastian, I fine with using the bathroom at night.  
Don't remind me, it's now the reason I eat three oranges a day.  
Can't recall I have ever even heard of that movie of which you speak of.  
….mix feeling and they would most likely question my sexuality.

**DeathofReality**

**Hi! It's nice to talk to you! *Creepy smirk that beats Sebastian's by a mile*  
Oh, and I'd like to let you know about that one question someone had asked about cake or death, when I looked at that I was silent in thought for at least a few minutes then finally said to myself "Well, I don't like cake but if I chose death it would look as though I was a mental case and be very disturbing... um, pass?"  
Does that scare you?  
How come you and Sebastian don't like Grell? I find his antics childishly cute...  
I have a laughter problem that makes me seem like the Undertaker sometimes, creepy, no?  
If you didn't have that symbol in your eye the purple would be very charming, you know?  
And finally, my eyes are pretty strange too. Bet you can't figure out why. *Smirk*  
Ta, Ta  
*(DeathofReality)***

Hi,

Scares me not at all but it does concern me, you should go talk to someone.  
Sebastian doesn't like him because he too loud, stalkerish, flamboyant and not a challenge he likes working for peoples affection not him begging him for it.  
I like my purple eye thank very much.  
Hmm you're not human?"

**Lunalovesciel**

**Hey ok I have a question for ciel, do you think that when you marry elizabeth and love her in a romance way would ever have kids I'm wonderin?**

I can't honesty answer that question since I don't know, I would most likely want kids though.

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**Awww, having a sad moment, Ciel? ;)  
Anyways!  
Coke or Pepsi?  
Red or Black?  
And...  
CAN I COME TO WONDERLAND WITH YOU NEXT TIME PLEASE PLEASE? *begs***

Trancy out!

Shut up,  
Pepsi  
black  
N.O that's just one less fairy I have to deal with.

**Universal Sweetheart**

**Hello  
My ever wonderfully tainted Ciel and ever handsome Sebastian.**

For Ciel: What would you do if a woman shows up at your door three months pregnant with proof that Sebastian is the baby father ( he did this on one of his late nite errands lolz)

Sebastian: What do you think of my name, and can u plz come on visit me, take it as a vacation from the little pirate brat *Ciel*, my room consists of bed and sheets, and how can I forget, yup pillows, you can hold don't worry, i have all the space you need my lustful addictive demon.

My Sebastian would never be so careless to ever let something like that happen, but I'll play along I would tell him to do as he please I won't involve myself in his personally matters, but he would most likely kill her he can't stand babies.

Sebastian isn't in this fanfic this is only about me I can give to the name the fanfic that Sebastian answers question if you so desire.

**ElizabethPhantomhive**

**HIIII CIEL! I am sooo excited! Mum is getting a puppy!  
So...My questions:  
1. Am I annoying?  
2. Why does it seem that Sebastian is flirting with you?  
3. Are you flirting back?  
Love,  
Elizabeth**

Hi : )

Sometime you can be a tad over the top.  
Because he's a flirt that's what he does.  
Sometimes, it's a game to me.


	13. Confessions of a sweet addict

**I have nothing to say : ) **

**Still don't own blackbutler.**

* * *

**DeathofReality**

**Nice to speak with you again Ciel! * Genuine smile this time not my odd smirk*  
You were wrong about the eye thing. I'm one hundred percent human (Or so I think...). No, the odd thing is that my eyes change colors depending on my mood like if I'm bored they're a dull hazel green color or when I'm happy they're a dark hazel that transcends to green then to a bluish color. If I'm angry though they turn a bright blue. Anyways, it's question time again!  
Do you think you could get Sebastian to bake me a cake? You won't have to worry about my sanity anymore if you do.  
Does it concern you of my sanity more if I say I'm very religious but I'm willing to trust a demon to bake a cake for me? (It almost concerns me if it weren't for the fact that I kind of don't care.)  
Do you find Alois Trancy creepy in anyway? (Heck, I go as far as to call him the sadistic, perverted, insane, homosexual, butler abusing, nutcase Alois flipping Trancy.)  
Well, bye!  
*(DeathofReality)***

Nice to speak with you again as well,

Ah I see that happened to me as well someone thought it was a good idea to change my eye colour from blue to teal in the second season of black butler which angrier me greatly.  
I suppose, I just have to find that blasted demon he has be disappearing as of late, I just don't know where he has ran off to.  
Not really I would never allow Sebastian to tamper with food, and besides that's not his style he would never resort to cheap trick such as that.  
Well I finally found someone that shares to same ideals about Alois Trampy I mean Trancy.

So long.

**UsagiTheAwesome**

**Hi Ciel! We got the puppy! :3 He's so cute. Anyway, my questions...  
1. Are you addicted to sweets?  
2. Can I slap Sebastian?  
3. Can I paint your nails to match mine? Pleeeease?  
Forever Blonde,  
Lizzy**

No don't be absurd I'm not addicted I just simple can't live without them there is a differences.

**What differences?**

Shhhhh.

Why would you ever want to slap Sebastian?  
Fine, I'm not keeping them like that I hope you realizes.

Bye.

**FabulousGorgeous Druitt**

**Viscount Druitt- I have return, my sweet robin! And I finally made my own fanfiction account!  
Saber- Actually he forced me to make him an account!  
Viscount Druitt- Ignore the demon girl! Hehe!  
Saber- I formed a contract with a *censors*hole!  
Viscount Druitt- Anyway, just wait till I start writing love stories about us, my little robin! I also started my own questionnaire! But I only have 1 review so far T.T  
Saber- Jezz, I wonder why?  
Viscount Druitt- Anyway, time for questions. Pretty robin, what do you think of your new wardrobe? I got rid of all those horrid boy clothes and replace them with girl clothes so you can be the lady you were born to be!  
Saber- Do you think Sebastian would trade me your soul for this idiot's soul?  
Viscount Druitt- What would you do if that dark raven abandons you and runaway with that red hair reaper? And what would you do if the dark raven dumps you off at the Trancy's manor and never returns for you? That's all for now!  
Saber- I feel sorry for you, Ciel. Really I do.**

….-blink-, -blinks-, Since this is only a T rated Fanfic I'm am not allowed to freely express my from true feeling to towards that.

**Are you considering change that rating?**

Little bit.

Ha, ha, ha, no. He wouldn't even fathom doing something like that.

He wouldn't do that he's not some sex crazy…. Wait, yes he is but he has standards but I'll play along I would kill both of them, then kill you for giving Sebastian the idea, all that means is that I get to keep my soul.

-Twitch- If you feel so sorry why did you let him make an account in the first place?

**CielsInsanity**

**Ciel,  
1. If you could pick your own middle name, what would it be?  
2. What if Alois kissed you on your lips, what would your reaction be?  
3. If I give you cake, will you let me hug & cuddle you?  
4. Is Earl Grey, your favorite tea?**

Ok that that's a hard one Lawrence, Ciel. Lawrence. Phantomhive. How's that?  
Where's my gun?  
I suppose I'll allow you the pleasure.  
Yes it is how did you know?

**ConfusedSoAmI**

**Hello Ciel!  
Are you good at playing the Violin?**

**From,**  
**Sarah ;)**

Hello,

I'm play the violin well, and why wouldn't I? I was taught by the best ;)

**NHL-chan**

**Hello Ciel! *hug*  
I have a few questions, make sure you answer it honestly!  
1. What will you do if you wake up in the morning and find that your parents are beside you?  
2. What's your reaction when you see Sebastian kissing Grell?  
3. Can i have cookies?  
4. Can i go to your sleepover? Is Sebastian there?  
5. Do you love Sebastian? *Answer this HONESTLY! Or i'll tell Claude to stay with you in your room whole month***

**Then, sorry for my bad English.**  
**Your admirer,**  
**Yuki**

Hello, please re-frame from touching me in such a familiar manor we have only just met.  
Will do it wouldn't be any fun if I was to lie.  
Alive I would….mostly likely be over joyed, if they were dead I would scream, run out of my room then throw up.  
I barfed a little in my mouth, what's been scene can never be unscene.**  
**Sure but why does everybody insist on taking my cookies?  
Yeah why not. Where else would he be?  
It would be safe to say I currently like who he's pretends to be, him in his self I'm not sure since I don't know that much about him and I don't know that much about love so I'm not going to use that word.

Seriously? I will just start sleeping in Sebastian's room not it's not like he's ever in there.

**Lucy Phantomhive**

**Uhm... I would just like to say that I admire you so very much. And I cant express how happy I would be if you wrote back... Well here it goes.**

**1. Havent you ever wished that you could just go back in time and redo everything? I mean... Would you still of wanted to of known Sebastian if you had a good life...? Which I wish that I could of taken your place instead so that you wouldnt of had to suffer so much...**

**2. What would you like youre dream girl to look like, I mean, are you in love with Elizabeth or have you ever wanted to be betroved to anyone else?**

**3. Do you think im a little wierd...? If so please tell me, I am so sorry if im just wasting your time...**

**4. Have you ever felt anything special for Sebastian? I know its not my place and you dont need to answer me...**

**5. Is there anything I could possibly do to make you smile for real? I will do anything just say it, and I wil work so very hard to make it happen...**

**Well, thats all I have for now...Im really honored that you are even reading this right now...**

Your flattering me darling, why wouldn't I write back to you? After you told all that time to write to me it would be rude not to.

I have indeed thought about it yes, and it would be nice but regret is only for people who feel it's necessary to wallow in self-pity refusing to move on with live. And when you do that, your just as dead as the next person so the answer would be no, and if I was to go back to the way things were the only way Sebastian would still be with me if I contracted with him. So if none of the things happened that cause us to be chained together in the first place, pardon my French but what the f*** is he still doing in my life?

**Ooo he swore.**

So what I can swear, I don't have to proper all the time.

No, but at the end of the day we all are a little weird, if I thought you were wasting my time I wouldn't of bother to answer your question, do try to be a little more confidant.

While since I have to be honest, recently I have been experiencing sweaty palm, elevated heartbeat, prolonged staring, and flustered face. When I'm around him but other than that no.  
Smile you ask, be my friend I don't socialize with people many in my age range and if I do it's always about business.

I'm reallying honored you wrote this.

* * *

**Bye bye.**


	14. Something more?

**I don't Own blackbutler.**

**MaxTheAwesome**

**Ciel, I made you a pie. And don't ask, it's pie flavored. So, my questions...  
1. Why do you like sweets so much?  
2. Are you like L? Do you believe in justice?  
3. Why won't you keep your nails pink?  
Forever Blonde,  
Lizzy.**

Ok….?  
Why you ask?, I'm not sure never put much thought into it I just do I guess.  
L perhaps we both like sweets, but I do not have a strong scene of justice like he does I will only purse something if it beliefs me, in this world the most important person you should worry about is yourself.

_**(unless your Sebastian xD )**_

**LittleDarlingAlois**

**...You do realise I hate you, right?  
Anyway...**

't you think it's unfair that you get to be with your butler FOREVER and I don't?

2. Can I steal Lizzie and marry her if she gets on your nerves?

3. If not Lizzie, can I steal Sebastian?

4. Are you addicted to swearing? ;P

Trancy out.

I'm perfectly content with you hating me : ).  
No I don't because the word fair doesn't mean everybody gets equal it mean everybody gets what they deserve we don't live in a communist society.  
I don't think that will go over well with her.  
No.  
I don't recall being related to Hidan.

_**(OOH naruto pun) **_

**Kayta Haru**

**Hello, Earl Phantomhive. I was wondering if you sometimes enjoy making life hard for Sebastian? And what type of cake do you enjoy eating?**

Hello Kayta, sometimes is an understatement of course I do, he so confidant in himself, I enjoy making him prove it, beside I don't want him to grow bored of me…..

My most desired cake preferences, strawberry Romanoff .

**Lucy Phantomhive**

***tears form* I would gladly be your friend...**

-Gives tissue- : )

**NHL-chan**

**Hi, Ciel!  
Okay, i'll not hug you this time. Sorry for did it earlier. I just can't handle myself, you're so cool.  
Then, i have a few question  
1. Did Sebastian or your other servants ever called you "Ciel"?  
2. Why you don't buy a new glasses for Mey-Rin? The lens already aren't suit enough.  
3. Do you hate Alois?**

That's all. Thanks for the cookies and allowed me to go to the sleepover.

Cheers,  
Yuki

Hi,**  
**I don't recall hearing them say it, but I'm sure they utter my name in secret once before.  
I've have offered she refused saying she likes them just how they are.  
Hate nooooooo.

**CielsInsanity**

**Hello Ciel I'm back!  
Okay, Lawrence is not a good name for you... If you had that as a middle name, every time i see you, ill see one of my uncles and well, that's just weird :/  
*show you the cake and puts it on a table, then hugs, and cuddles you, and doesnt let go* ;D You said I could, so for a while ill be here with you ;)  
A guess, and that's also my favorite tea! .  
My question is:  
Can I have your jacket? I love your clothes!**

Welcome back,  
I suppose it's wasn't a suitable name for me after all, I do like the name in itself tho.  
I guess it's ok, just don't be surprised when you suddenly see a raging demon looming over you, demanding it back.

**Sebby Michaelis**

**Hello young master,  
Since I have found this, I thought it might be best to ask you some of my questions here, where you have to be honest. If you were not completely honest, many readers would be disappointed in you. ;)**

I can't help but notice there seems to be an abundance of fanfictions on here about the two of us... Is it possible that you spend your time reading them? What about the ones rated M? Do you understand them? If not, I'd be more than happy to explain ;)

I also can't help but notice you seem to blush a little more than usual when you're around me. Is it because of something I do? Is there something I should change? All I want is for you to be happy.

Now, this next one has been bothering me for a while, and I'm sure plenty of your readers as well, Ciel Phantomhive, you are my master and the one I am forever contracted to. (This sounded better in my head...) Ciel Phantomhive, would you- will you, ever consider me as more than your butler? Maybe, perhaps, we could be... Something more? My lord, I've had such strong feelings for you since the day we first met and all I hope is that one day you can return my affections. Please my lord, don't just brush me away, please consider this. I could make you... Happy.

Your ever faithful butler,  
Sebastian Michaelis

Hello Sebastian it's been awhile,  
-_-" I must have been high on say opium when I decided to answer honestly.

I senses there is a lot of debauchery in the stories yes, I will admit I have read a few. The rated M ones no I do not entirely understand when it refers to "us" in bed together because during those scene we never sleep, I don't understand are we wrestling? I suppose you enlightening me on this wouldn't do any harm.  
Well maybe… I'm not sure it's just be happening maybe you changed your cologne?

_**(How would that affect you?)**_

I don't know shut.

More than my butler? We could be something more? Ooh I get it, for a servant such as yourself you imply something of that nature? Sebastian have you fallen for me? I think I'll steal your line and say demons are such interesting creatures. So you hope for our relationship to be more than just servant and master does S and M bored? Hmph I'll stop toying with you now, you would like our life to be like the stories? Well it seem like were in the same boat, I'm glad you told me this, because I was growing tired of hiding it from you. It sickens me to keep secrets from you Sebastian and I have always considered you more than a butler that much is clear to many people, but allow me to turn the tables in give you the power just this once allow me to grant you your desires Sebastian I want you to be happy, so what can I do to please you My lord?

**CiellaDemonAngel**

**Hello ciel-kun! :D  
How has your day been and how are you? And also that what do you know about half demon half angles because...umm never mind haha XD anyway have you ever had a crush on some one and also what time ear would you like to go to and what's one thing you can change. Also can I go to your sleep over and whats better cake,cookies or cupcakes? And thank you for you time ciel-kun!  
Form CiellaDemonAngel  
P.s what do you like to do inbuilt free time and do you like vidoe games and thank you for your time to answer the questions and looking at them D.  
X gives everybody a cookie that had been home madeX**

Hello my day you ask it's been typical thanks you asking.  
Yes I have but I'm not able to tell you that information ;)  
None I would hate to relive to past, My height -_- tho Sebastian would disagree along with the fangirls.  
Yes you may, why do I see an all of the below in the question? I like to read yes I enjoy videogames a great deal.

**Hello Ciel-senpai!  
This is really cool... Heehee.  
Okay! I have two questions and several comments.  
Do you like Alois?! (I had to).  
And secondly, do you like ramen? :3  
Now for the comments. (Ugh. I'm writing to senpai like he's my age. x.x)  
I think it's cute when you're chibified.  
Uhm... Oh, that was all for the comments. I have one more question.  
Does Sebby-tan sneak cats into the house?  
Thanks for readin' this, and love from Dixie,**

He's honestly not that bad of a person he's an intriguing character who been misled, we are very much alike so it would be like, liking myself with is easy and would come naturally.  
I would eat it if I was hunger enough but I would not request it personally.  
Most likely.

**YaoiLand**

**Hello Ciel, here over at YaoiLand we were wondering if we could do a special with you and Sebastian ;) Of course we will need some demonstrations to get our creativity flowing. You will be payed very handsomely... in cake.  
Your choices are:  
-Yes  
-Definitely  
-I will do it for free**

Please answer soon ;)

Hello,  
Mmm cake, sure I'm open to try new things yes I'll do it.

**Extras**

_**Ciel how do you know what S and M means?  
**_Not really I just heard in a similar contexts.  
_**Do you know what it stand for?  
**_Servant and Master.  
**….He's totally clueless, well Sebastian will have a hell of a time corrupting you.**

Why would he want to do that?

_**Don't worry about, it's ok.**_

_**BYEEe!**_


	15. Coming out of his shell

**Wow the this chapter Ciel it's really nice for you to come out of your shell and express your feelings : ) –hugs-**

….-twitch, twitch-

* * *

**Flustered Fangirl**

**C-Ciel? Is it really you? Um... um... Hi... I just wanted to say... I'm a huge fan of yours and um... I have a couple questions and some random comments...mainly involving your butler... could you... could you reply to them? It would mean a lot... But you don't have to if you don't want to.**

F**irst of all, I just want to say that I think your butler is really sweet, confessing to you like that. And I think you're really sweet as well, replying in the manner you did. And I can tell Sebastian really loves you... and that you love him as well. I think you both are really cool and sweet together. But I have a question too... what do you love best about him? And will you ever tell him? I think he'd really appreciate it.**

**Another question involving Sebastian... since he confessed to you... are you two a couple now? If not do you want to be?**

**Do you remember when Sebastian seduced that nun to gather information to you? When he did that... were you jealous? ;) It's okay if you were, I admit I was as well. :)**

**What did you think when Sebastian put on the deer head when he rescued Prince Soma? Was he totally embarrassing?**

**This one is based on an assumption of mine... Since you are now a demon, does that mean you are no longer allergic to cats? Have you ever allowed Sebastian to have a cat?**

**Grell sometimes refers to Sebastian as to being 'Romeo' correct?. Now... does that make you 'Juliet'?**

**This is the last one, I promise: Have you kissed Sebastian yet? Is he a good kisser? What does he taste like?**

**Okay, I'm really sorry for all of the questions but these have been bugging me for a while now... Again, you don't have to answer them but it would make me really happy. Thanks again for everything! I think you and Sebastian are both super awesome. Bye Ciel!**

Ciel, yes it's me.  
What I like best about him….well that would probably be his strength, well I indirectly told him since he reading this right now Sebastian ;)  
O/O Umm well I think so… he sleeps in my bed and he's became really affectionate as of late if that counts for anything.  
-eye brow twitch- Don't remind me, I still think he could of done it a different way.  
Why do you think I was hiding around the corner I was considering running away.  
Yes that would indeed be correct he says that this was one of the perks of me becoming a demon as he presses the black kitten's pawns.  
I suppose it would, I never thought of that…  
-blushes- Y-yes. …yes –blushes even harder- w-what he taste like well I can't describe it but it's intoxicating I can tell you that much.

**Sebby Michaelis**

**P-Please me? You want me to be... happy? Young master, the only thing I could ever even dream of asking for is you and your happiness. My only desire is not, nor ever has been, your soul but your happiness. Young master...you... You are my entire life, I can't imagine anything besides being by your side.**

**A-Are you saying... that you have feelings for me as well? That you have thought of me as... something more than a butler? That you haven't been able to tell me? Young master, I am here for you and I can never fulfill my duty as a butler (or something else) if you cannot talk to me. Please... feel free to talk to me about anything you ever need to. Can you promise me that? I want us to be able to talk about anything, be it love, relationships, emotions, sex or anything else.**

**...Speaking of which, we should have our 'puberty' conversation soon... Young master, have you ever woken up only to find... that some parts of you are... stiffer... than they should be?**

**As for the M rated fanfictions... I'll explain them tonight before you go to bed. It is wrestling... of a sort... I think you'll find it to be both satisfying and enjoyable. It's a lot of fun and it's... pleasurable. ;)**

**My lord... no... my Ciel... I thank you from the bottom of my heart for answering me. I will freely admit that I was scared. That's right, Sebastian Michaelis was scared. I was scared you would delete my questions and brush me away. But I couldn't put this off any longer. I had to tell you how much you mean to me and how often I think about you. And if you rejected me then at least you would know. I am very glad this has turned out the way it has. Maybe, in the near future... we could become something even more, something like a family...this may be a little rushed but I can't hold back any more. I've wanted this since the day I first laid eyes on you. Ciel Phantomhive, I'm not sure how to say this but I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Are you willing to do that for me? Are you willing to spend the rest of eternity with me in my arms? Are you willing to perhaps become Ciel Michaelis? No matter what you say, I will always take care of you because... because I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart and never wish to let you go. This is up to you, feel free to say exactly what is on your mind.**  
**Forever yours,**  
**Sebastian Michaelis**

As hard as this is to say I'll swallow my pride because you deserve to hear it from me.  
Of course I want you to be happy, that's nice to hear you're easy to pleases I really do appreciate you even though I don't show it enough.  
-sighs- I was trying to get away with beating around the bush but since you clearly want me to come out and say it, Sebastian I do have feeling for you, that should be apparent by the way I've been treating you as of late ; )

I can promise you, if you can promise to sleep with me every night from now onward, I do get rather lonely..  
O_O maybe whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy?  
Of course I would, there's no place I've rather be.  
I'm not entirely sure about changing my name though.  
More than anything my fateful protector, Sebastian Michaelis I-I love you as well.

**Ange Phantomhive**

**Do you still keep in touch with the Viscount Druitt?**

**And why do you let Sebby bath you?**

I try not to.  
Who wouldn't let Sebastian bathe you ;) he gives the best massages.

**Ange Phantomhive**

**You're still being stalked by the Viscount Druitt!**

O_o! S-Sebastian! Help that crazy gender-confused paedophile is still after meh TT_TT, why me?

**YaoiLand**

**Ciel, wonderful! We will need you to come over to our studio any costumes or "toys" of your own are extremely encouraged. However we do have our own if you want to be adventurous. Cake will be there, it's all you can eat. Glad to do business with you.**

**-Your Friends at YaoiLand**

What sort of toys or costumes I don't think I have any. I'll try being adventurous.  
Mmm cake, oh yeah I never did ask what exactly will I be doing at Yaoiland.

**NHL-chan**

**Hello, Ciel. Still remember me?  
Ow, i always love to read your conversation with your butler in this fic. What a clueless Ciel, S and M is not Servant and Master anymore XDD I'm 13 just like you, but i know what it means. Maybe you can ask your butler?**

**Ciel, what kind of cake you like the most?**  
**Do you like Sebastian's curry?**

**And, you're 158 cm, right? I think you're tall. My friend is 147 cm when she is 13.**  
**Thanks for reading my questions. Hope you're day goes well.**

**Sincerely yours,**  
**Yuki**

Hello, yes I still remember,  
I've rather not I looked it up and –shivers- we have some crocked people in this world.  
At the moment it's chocolate.  
I think it good.  
Really you think I'm tall -_- tell that to Sebastian.

**Lucy Phantomhive**

**I have some new questions...  
Well my schools starting soon and I don't know how I should dress. Ill be in 7th grade (yes im a little kid 0.o ...I'm not that little,..."  
Heres my questions  
1. I kind of like this guy, we hang out a lot and he tells me everything... He tells me im like the sister hes always wanted but, I want to be more than best friends. What should I do?  
2. Im a dirty blonde, I have light blue eyes and im kinda tan. What should I wear, i mean style of clothing for school?  
3. This one isnt a question I just wanna say, brace yourself for what you agreed Sebastian and you would do for Yaoi Land... I give you luck...  
4. When I was younger I was really outgoing but now, I get kind of afraid to go outside and talk to people. I feel really bad but at the same time its hard to talk to new people. Even if im with friends, what should I do?  
5. I was kind of wondering if Lizzy had a side that wasnt crazily girly...?**

**Thats all for now... Thank you and I do hope you answer... Bye * waves shyly***

It sound like your permanently in a place called the friend zone once you're their it's rather difficult to get out it's not worth destroying a friendship for people don't usually date their sisters.. sorry.  
Girly to show off your feminine features.  
Why should I do that what's going to happen, they sound nice…..  
Well I'm not sure but I can tell you the best way to get over your fears is to face them.  
Yes she a very skilled swordswomen sorry spoiler alert. :P


End file.
